Not A Vampire
by Chibiaddicted
Summary: Oneshot. He had the pale skin, the silver hair, and the red eye-s…but she needed to see the fangs to be certain... KakaxSaku


_**He had the pale skin, the silver hair, and the red eye(s)…but she needed to see the fangs to be certain.**_

:O Chibi joins the vampire writing clan!

As I begin to work on the ending of The Favor...this story comes to mind :D

I don't own Dracula...obviously. And I haven't read it, so please don't flame me for a mistake =D

Oh...and I just put this as T because nothing really explicit happens. Please message me if you think it should be upped in rating. :( I wouldn't want to get banned and lose all my years of work. lol

* * *

Being a medic is hard work. Not only does it involve a variety of odd work hours, but it also involves an untold amount of missions that even the top medics are forced to go on once in a while. So, it's safe to say that a medic, especially a _top_ medic, rarely has any free time to himself, or, in this occasion, herself.

"I'm **bored**." Sakura growled out as she sat down in the chair with a 'plop'. The woman across from the girl just rolled her eyes before returning to her work. Sakura was not lost on the reason for the silence. "Tsunade-sama, I know I'm supposed to be on leave, but please, please, please give me at least _one_ mission. I'll even take weeding a lawn over sitting at home by myself!"

"If you got yourself a boyfriend or even a friend in general, then you wouldn't be alone, now would you?" Sakura groaned. If she detested being on leave, then the mere mention of a boyfriend brought her distaste turn to a full hate.

Sure, she was going through a _small_ dry spell, but doesn't everybody at some point or another? And while her dry was a record breaking 4 years, Sakura doubted it really mattered. Tsunade just laughed at her apprentice's naivety.

"You're not going through a dry spell anymore, Sakura. You're in a full blown desert." Sakura scowled at the saying. "But that's not the only reason you're on leave. You were working too hard." The scowl turned into a pout and Sakura was about to tell Tsunade that you _can't_ work too hard. "Don't give me that look. Working overtime is one thing, but you were found unconscious. That's going overboard and I don't need my top medic killing herself over work." The older blonde dismissed her shortly afterwards with the warning that if she refused to get rest by herself then the hospital was always open.

Sakura left with a shudder. As much as she loved _working_ in the hospital, it was a completely different matter to _stay_ in the hospital.

The pink-haired female walked down the streets of Konoha. She was banned from training. Banned from missions. And banned from work. It was like torture for someone like Sakura who hated to sit around. She felt like her world was going to end when something caught her eye. Walking up to a store she had never been too, she fingered the foreign object. The words on the cover were dark red and spelled 'Dracula', interested, Sakura leafed through the pages, stopping when she found an interesting part.

_"Lower and lower went her head as the lips went below the range of my mouth and chin and seemed to fasten on my throat. Then she paused, and I could hear the churning sound of her tongue as it licked her teeth and lips, and I could feel the hot breath on my neck. Then the skin of my throat began to tingle as one's flesh does when the hand that is to tickle it approaches nearer, nearer. I could feel the soft, shivering touch of the lips on the super sensitive skin of my throat, and the hard dents of two sharp teeth, just touching and pausing there. I closed my eyes in languorous ecstasy and waited, waited with beating heart."_

Sakura found her eyes widening at the words. Her heart was beating fast as her eyes skimmed over the words with anticipation. As she finished the section, she looked around, embarrassed at her sudden, and public, interest in a book. Slowly, she went inside the dusty shop, that she had just realized was a bookstore (no wonder she had never been to it), and bought the book.

Once she was home, and free to read the interesting piece of literature, Sakura grabbed a blanket and curled up on her black couch.

--

It only took her a few hours to finish the book and she had to admit she enjoyed it immensely. Enjoyed it so much, she went out and picked up a few _more_ books. All of which she finished in a week.

There were a few things that were making Sakura think, though. One, was that vampires, to be honest, were a bit alluring to her. Not because she was a teenager and wanted to get 'turned' into a vampire and live happily in the dark with one. Sakura most definitely didn't want that and doubted she'd survive a week without the sun.

Sakura just wanted to feel the fangs on her neck. The subtle sensuality of vampires, some much more subtle than others, cause Sakura to find herself daydreaming about her own nightly visitor. For a ninja who had never once had any sort of dream about men (that she wasn't fighting), this gave the pink-haired girl some worry. It even caused her to think about finding a man, given that perhaps her 'dry spell' was causing her to think such thoughts about _fictional_ characters.

It was this realization, that they were fictional, that brought about her next train of thoughts. Silver hair, while it's true that some of the vampires she had read of had black hair, Sakura preferred her vampires with a different coloring, was something not many people had. Actually, of all the people she could remember clearly, only 2 had silver hair and one of the two was most certainly ten feet under the ground, probably dying of boredom. Pale skin was not so much a rarity anymore, what with the wonderful invention of sunscreen and the old-fashioned long sleeved shirts, but most people around her were more tan than anything else.

Red eyes. The wonder of something evil…well, in most cases 'misunderstood' brought tears to her eyes. She had long ago given up her dreams of being Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke. But the fantasies of a red-eyed, black-haired boy kept coming to mind, until she decided that her mysterious vampiric visitor should have silver hair. It not only kept her old love's face from her mind, but gave it a more…mysterious and older look.

Mysterious until she woke up one night, the second week of her two-month long break, with the realization. She had been fantasizing about Kakashi.

--

The fact that she had been dreaming about her ex-teacher was only a little disturbing to the female of 22. The more frightening fact was that she kept finding herself _willingly_ thinking about him. It's one thing for your subconscious to tell you that you had the hots for your teacher, but to actually accept defeat and fantasize about a man twice your age was another all together. Sakura was not a happy camper.

Especially when she found herself in the middle of the training grounds, watching said man train. Even though he wore a thin blue shirt, he had ditched the green training vest. She watched with lazy interest as his body lithely flitted about the grounds. He knew she was there, that much was obvious on the second day of her 'stalking' when a shuriken was thrown her way. She caught it with ease and returned it with twice the speed.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" The older man asked, visible eye staring lazily at her position in the tree. "Didn't Tsunade-sama put you on bed rest?"

Sakura blushed for a brief second before shaking her head. "I'm just not supposed to train, lift heavy objects, do anything strenuous, or go within ten feet of the hospital unless it's to admit myself." She replied with a grin and a shrug.

Kakashi sighed. Of all his old students, Sakura wasn't the hardest worker, but she was the most stubborn when it came to healing herself. He had no doubt that she would use all of her chakra on a kid with a cut knee while she bled to death. In fact, what the pink-haired girl, slash that, _woman_ didn't know was that Kakashi himself had asked the Hokage to force the girl away from work a week before she had been found unconscious, practically drowning in a bowl of ramen. Of course, if the woman in front of her was ever told of his concern he'd probably be choked to death by her scrawny arms.

"You should probably go back." He left of the _'if she catches you it'll be the end of your freedom'_, but Sakura got the gist of it.

"You just don't want spectators, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with a giggle, kicking her feet that hung from the branch she was sitting on. Apart from the splinters that were no doubt embedding themselves in her thighs, Sakura was pleased. For one, it was almost a fact that Kakashi couldn't be a vampire. The sun was shining and the birds were fleeing from his jutsus. It was a good sign that her teacher was most definitely not a vampire.

"And you're hiding something, Sakura." Kakashi said, his visible eye crinkling with what Sakura kne was a smile. "You want something." Sakura blushed, aware that Kakashi was sure to see it with his superb vision. She mentally added that to his 'Vampire' list, a list that was getting surprisingly long. The only items on his 'Not A Vampire' list being 'goes out in the sun', 'only one red eye', and 'no blood sucking known as of yet'…

"Why are you saying I want something, Kakashi-sensei? Shouldn't you be happy that you have at least one student that bothers to visit you once in a while?" It took her a few seconds to realize what she had just said, but the look on Kakashi's face relaxed her immediately. Sakura knew that Naruto was busier than ever with the many missions ANBU gave him and she refused to think of Sasuke.

The older man jumped up, almost faster than she could catch, and leaned against the tree, now standing on the branch she sat on. "You never visit anyone, let alone me, unless you want something."

Sakura cringed at the sour truth. With Ino it used to be a good night out, with Naruto it was a shoulder to cry on, with Hinata it was someone to talk medicine with, the list went on. It's true that she had never once visited Kakashi for anything, though.

"I just wanted to say hi, that's all." _And make sure you're not a vampire..._She smiled widely at the older man who stared at her blankly.

"I don't like liars, Sakura, so hurry up and say or do what you came here to do before Tsunade-sama gets word of this and blames me when you get sick." It was his words that brought realization upon Sakura. Every other evidence for and against his vampirism would mean _nothing_ if he didn't have them…the thing that haunted her dreams every night for the past week. Fangs.

A slow grin of consciousness formed on her face and Kakashi found himself raising an eyebrow at his odd student. This eyebrow quickly furrowed though as his ex-student lunged for the Jounin. He easily dodged her lunge and dropped to the ground, landing on all fours. Sakura, who was wearing only a short skirt, heels, and a tight shirt, dropped down and attempted to grab at the man's face.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, an amused tone to his voice as he ducked her thin arms and caught a glimpse at the pink and green panties she wore that day.

She smiled, looking more alive than she had in years. "I want to see under you mask." She stated, a feral quality laced her usually calm voice.

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask. It wasn't everyday (actually it was pretty much never) that anyone in the village wanted to fight him, let alone see underneath his mask. It brought back memories of Team 7 when they were much younger.

"You know that it's impossible, Sakura-chan." The suffix annoyed her; hardly anyone called her that anymore. "And why would you want to see an old man's face anyways?" Her answer surprised him. He had expected 'because I bet you're so much younger looking than all the other men your age' in a cute, highschool girl's voice.

Instead he got: "Because I think you're a vampire." In a low, sultry voice that he was shocked to hear from the girl – _woman_ that he once taught. The words were an oddity too, but he didn't have time to think about it because the female in front of him was suddenly pulling out weapons, sharp, dangerous weapons he believed that, in her current state of mind (or was it _his_ state of mind) shouldn't be using…

Kakashi should have shaken all thoughts about his ex-student from his mind, but it was impossible.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked, confused. She was going to fight him, show him that she meant business, when he suddenly grinned from behind his mask. Sakura didn't like it when Kakashi grinned.

"Vampire?" He asked, leaning against the nearest tree. "I didn't think you were a teenage girl anymore." Ouch.

"Hey, don't be an ass, Kakashi. It's not my fault you fit the stereotype so well. Hot, silver hair, red eyes, pale skin…the list goes on and on." Sakura refused to blush at the fact that she had just called her teacher hot. "And I figured that if I could be certain you're not a vampire then I'd stop having weird dreams." She added quietly.

This caught his attention. "Dreams?" He asked, smile playing on his hidden lips.

Sakura gave an unlady-like groan and sat down in the grass, weapons dropping as she did so. "You might be surprised, but not all books are like Icha Icha. Some do have _interesting_ scenes and I think that with my dry spell, I'm being manipulated by these books."

"And I was the person you dreamt about?" She nodded and Kakashi's hand went to his chin. "I suppose I'm forced to tell you the truth then." Sakura looked up, face now only a few inches from his.

"Kakashi?" She asked, eyes wide at the intensity of his eyes, he had taken his hitai-ate of in the millisecond it took for him to travel to her.

"Sakura, I'm a vampire."

--

The fact that Kakashi had just said he was a vampire was not the biggest surprise of Sakura's day. No, it was when he kissed her half-a-second later. As she felt his warm lips through the mask, she melted. When her eyes were closed, Kakashi moved to her throat, tracing tiny kisses down her jawline to her throat. She felt him take off the mask and began to wonder...

"Kakashi?" She asked in a voice more panicked than before.

"Yes, Sakura?" He mumbled, she could feel him smirk against her throat.

"You're not a vampire, are you." It was a statement, not a question. She felt his smirk widen.

"No, but it was a good way to get in this position, right?" She frowned. Kakashi was right above her, her hands in his hair and on his back. His hands were keeping his body upright, his knee between her legs.

"That's not funny, taking advantage of me like that." She mumbled with a smile, noticing that he didn't bother to put his mask back on. She marveled at his handsome features, but didn't say anything. Instead, she just propped herself on her elbows, pulling Kakashi down, and bit his neck roughly, but not enough to draw blood.

"What was that?" He asked, amused.

"I just made you mine." She joked, giggling.

They continued from there on, hardly noticing the passing shinobi who were returning from a mission.

The next day, though, Sakura was thrown into the hospital for having broken her 'no hard working' pact with Tsunade when the older woman had found out her pupil had done a 'strenuous activity'.

Sure, Sakura never got to feel the sensuality of fangs plunging into her neck, but, truth be told, she'd much rather prefer Kakashi over a vampire.

--

Longest one-shot I've ever written. Considering it was suppoased to be a two-shot (but I'm awesome) it was close to 4000 words...but then I hated the other version!

That happens often.

This ending is a _lot_ cornier and cuter :D

And I just noticed that this makes my THIRD oneshot with Kakashi, all with diferent girls.


End file.
